Insanitymania 6
Insanitymania 6 is the annual Insanitymania Pay-Per-View that took place on April 3rd, 2011 in Phoenix, Arizona in the United States. Patricipants Wrestlers * Teru Mikami * The Green Teabagger * J.D. Mayfield * Ned Chambers * Markus Ramius * Anthony Analog * Tornado * Wolfchild * Hellsinger * Mr. Aaron Firovanti * Alexander Phoenix * Mason Case * Vaevictus Pendragon * Thorn Gabriel * Jim Johnson * Mega * Anthony Analog * Vanessa Ramius * Venus * Moonlight * Night * exx * TMJ * T-Dog * Matt Dawgs Staff * Cotton McKnight * Pepper Brooks * Kim Xiang * Dennis Stamp * Jim Beam * Miranda Rose Blackthorne * Jose Cuervo * Jack Daniels * Jim Jones * Boots Events Match 1: Teru Mikami versus The Green Teabagger in a Hardcore Match The Green Teabagger got the win after hitting Teru Mikami with a salmon and then pinning him via a small package. Backstage Kim Xiang interviews J.D. Mayfield about his match with Tornado when Ned Chambers and Markus Ramius show up to hype up their matches. Anthony Analog joins the trio but they're apprehensive, Anthony none the less declaring that The Illuminati will be crushed that night. Match 2: J.D. Mayfield versus Tornado in a Last Chance Ladder Match Winner becomes number one contender for the Utopian Championship. Tornado dropped the briefcase onto J.D. Mayfield who managed to grab his contract, making the formal result unclear. Match 3: Hellsinger versus Wolfchild in an I Quit Match for the Hollywood Championship The Illuminati interfered after a long match, brutalizing Wolfchild. Hellsinger chose to quit to stop Wolfchild from getting further injured and quit the Illuminati. Thorn Gabriel returned to help clear out the Illuminati. Match 4: Vaevictus Pendragon versus Anthony Analog in a Loser Leaves WWI Match After a brutal match, including Anthony Analog laying out Miranda Rose Blackthorne and Jack Daniels having to come in as a replacement referee, both competitors were counted out following a simultaneous exchange of a Broken Gas Mask and a blow with a loaded purse. Match 5: Blood Bath Fatal Four Way Match for the World Tag Team Championship Nightmare, Merchants of Death, Sugar & Spice and reigning champions The A-List were the competitors. Nightmare won after both members of The A-List were dumped into the blood bath. Match 6: Fatal Four Way Match for the Utopian Championship Ned Chambers (who'd stolen the belt), Markus Ramius, exx and reigning champion Mason Case were the competitors. exx won after turning a Keg Toss attempt by Mason Case into a Mindf*ck, then managing to score a pinfall. The Main Event: Fatal Four Way for the World Heavyweight Championship TMJ won the All Out Riot to earn his title shot. Besides TMJ the competitors were Matt Dawgs, T-Dog and reigning champion Hellsinger. After Vaevictus Pendragon attacked Hellsinger, presumably for her earlier decision to quit The Illuminati, Matt Dawgs captizalized and hit an Attitude Adjuster on her, getting a pinfall victory to win his fourth World Heavyweight Championship. Consequences * J.D. Mayfield was able to stay in World Wrestling Insanity. * Hellsinger quit The Illuminati. * Thorn Gabriel returned. * Anthony Analog and Vaevictus Pendragon were both able to avoid being forced to leave WWI. * Hellsinger burned her rematch clause for the World Heavyweight Championship, vowing to earn her chance the old-fashioned way. * Mason Case defied Vaevictus Pendragon and demanded a match with Markus Ramius, starting the decline of The Illuminati. Category:Pay-Per-Views Category:Insanitymania